


Pumpkin Spice

by NoelleAngelFyre



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Cookies in the Oven, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Halloween, Jack-o-Lanterns, Pumpkin Spice Candles, Snow storms outside, The Perils of Pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre
Summary: She may be past the point of throwing Halloween parties, but that doesn’t mean Sabrina has abandoned the notion of having a good time on All Hallows Eve.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing much to say: just another piece of Halloween fluff. Reviews are love. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Salem was never going to take the news well, that the time for throwing outlandish Halloween parties has passed Sabrina by. Denied the ability to be life of the party, he fell back on old habits (that is, pouting) two days ago. Since then, all Sabrina has seen of him is the tip of his tail poking out from under the patio furniture. The fact they’re due for an early freeze doesn’t come up on her part, as a warning against Salem’s behavior. If the cat wants to sulk, then he can sulk and pay the consequences should Mother Nature be of, shall we say, disagreeable temperament.

Being ‘due for’ an early freeze means the meteorologists frequently discuss it on the evening news but can’t agree one when the storm will hit. Traveling through any kind of bad weather ranks high on Sabrina’s ‘Do Not Like’ list, so she cashes in some of her vacation time over the week-long buffer when the storm will hit. Her coworkers can think she’s preparing for the snow apocalypse or just an avid fan of Halloween; neither one is strictly inaccurate.

Half past noon on Halloween itself, the storm arrives. In the span of twenty minutes, the view out her kitchen window goes from grey clouds and busy streets to white. White, white, and a little white.

Sabrina lights a fire in the hearth, slips into yoga pants and the most indulgent sweater she can find, and goes about the house lighting candles. By the time she’s done, the entire house is a-glow with carved jack-o-lanterns and wafting with the aroma of pumpkin spice.

The next stop is the kitchen. Sabrina has no illusions that she is a great master of the culinary arts, though she can whip up an excellent three-course meal when the inspiration grabs her. Right now, not so much. She’s more interested in getting the result than spending a lot of time with the means. God bless pre-cut cookie dough.

As the aroma of baking cookies fills her kitchen, she leans back with a deep breath and content sigh. THIS is her idea of a Happy Halloween: cookies baking, jack-o-lanterns glowing, and no interruptions.

The oven timer lets out a cheerful _ding!_ right around the same time Sabrina hears something (or someone) scratching at the door. She can only assume the cat door is frozen shut, otherwise there would be no need for Salem to request entry.

Outside, she finds a giant half-frozen ball of snow with two yellow eyes peeking out. “You done pouting?” she asks, calmly propping her hip on the door, regardless of the freezing temperature. She plans to milk this one for what it’s worth.

Salem answers in a voice muffled by the frost around his mouth; it could be profoundly pitiful or profoundly impolite, but the simple matter remains that he has eaten the humble pie for this evening and she can afford to be merciful.

“You have a magic finger,” Salem says an hour later; he has regained use of his mouth and with it an attitude that doesn’t quite befit a fellow suspended in front of the fire, black fur dripping into the hearth so as not to make a mess on her clean floor, “USE it, and spare me the humiliation!”

“I could do that,” Sabrina answers mildly, turning the page of her book with one hand while helping herself to a cookie with the other, “if I thought the humiliation was fit to spare.”

“You will hear from my lawyer, missy!”

Sabrina blows him a kiss, takes a bite of cookie, and returns to the blissful realm of Edgar Allen Poe.


End file.
